Would she forgive me, if she knew?
by Next to Me
Summary: This is set at the end of 218. This story is what i want to happen in the next episode/episodes. Fitz hasn't talked to Olivia since the hallway. What happens when they are in the same room again. Read and find out how they reconnect. I'm going to rate most of them with T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters****.**_

"Would she forgive me, if she knew?"

"There are things we don't tell them that we never tell them, thing we berry thing we hide. That's the job. It doesn't mean you don't get to be happy." said Cyrus.

Lauren then knocked on the door and said, "Sir, there is a situation."

"Cy I have to go."

"Goodnight sir."

"Lauren what is it?"

"Captain Ballard is on the phone for you."

"Ok thank you."

"Anything new?"

"Sir, someone broke into Olivia's apartment and I showed up and helped her, but…"

"But what Jake?"

"She's in the hospital with a concussion."

"What, how did this happen, never mind ill ask you later. What hospital?"

"James Madison Hospital sir."

"I'm on my way now, thank you Jake."

=================== Later after Olivia wakes up Fitz shows up. ========================

"Hi."

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't even speak "Hi". I was so confused. How did they know each other? Why was Jake watching me? Did Fitz hire him to watch me in MY house? All I know right now is Fitz is here and he doesn't seem angry but I'm afraid to do anything. While I'm still trying to process all this information he's now hugging me. It doesn't feel cold, it feels like Fitz. His strong arms. The smell of him. I've missed this but after what he put me through I am not gonna let him think we are ok again.

We don't talk that night. I just watch TV while he sits in the chair asleep. Nurses keep coming in to check on me, but it's been less frequent. After a couple of hours they said its safe for me to go to sleep. When I wake up in the morning I can tell he's still here. He's awake and he has his hand on mine. When I open my eyes I see his grey/ blue eyes staring into mine. I get week but then I have to remember not to let him get to me. After a minute of watching each other he speaks.

"Hi. How are you feeling? You had me worried about you."

"I'm fine. You should be at the White House, where does the press core think you are?"

"I asked cy to tell them I went to Camp David for the day."

"You should really go."

"Not before I do this."

He went in to kiss me but I pulled my head away.

"Stop, please stop."

"Liv?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

"I don't forgive you."

He let me sit up as he stood in front of me.

"I love you."

"What do you mean you love me? A few months ago you told me we were done, and now since you've finally had some time to think you want to be with me again! Most importantly, you are having me followed, watched. There are cameras inside my apartment and you are having someone you know watching me! That's not love!"

"Can you at least hear what my reasoning was for it?"

"You're reasoning's? Fine lets here your great idea."

"After I said those horrible things to you in the hallway I started to hate myself. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I still cared about you, I still do. I love you Olivia. I'm in love with you. I want to make things right. I'm going to ask you a question and you have to answer honestly. Do you still love me?"

"What?"

"Do you still love me?"

"I can't believe you are asking me that question."

I had to turn away from him. Of course I still love him. I think about him all the time, but I'm not just going to tell him that. He's getting closer to me now, I can feel it. I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Livvie"

"I'm not answering you right now!"

"Liv"

"Can you just get out and go back to the White House. I can't look at you right now."

He wasn't leaving. I could still feel him behind me. I had to do something to get him to leave, and then I saw the table next to my bed. I went to the other side of the room.

"Leave, now!"

"No Liv I want to talk about this."

"Well I don't, so leave, now!"

Next thing I knew I was pushing everything off the table in front of me. Fitz looked scared. He said something else to me but I didn't hear because I was so upset. Next thing I know he's gone. I went back to my bed and lied down.

"Hal I want you and two other agents to stay with Olivia. Someone is trying to hurt her and I don't know who yet."

"Ok sir." said Hal.

============================== the end, of that scene=============================

**_OK_**_** there you go, whoever requested this. I wanted to see this too but no one wrote one yet so I tried my hand at writing fan fic. I'm going to start chapters to what I want to happen in the next episode/ episodes. Please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters**_

When I woke up I still remembered what happened earlier that day. Fitz saying he loved me, that he was still in love with me. I really don't know what to think about all of the things that happened to me in last 24 hours, but I do know one thing, I need to talk to Jake. Next thing I know I hear someone knock on the door, when they entered it was Jake.

"Hey how are you doing? I need to talk to you about last night."

"Same, I was just about to call you. How do you know the president? Also, why are you watching me?"

"We were navy buddies back in the day. Also our families know each other from us being in the navy."

"OK that's understandable, but did Fitz send you to date me and even sleep with me!"

"No not at all. I was watching you before I met you in the coffee house, but I did really start to have feelings for you."

"Ya well I can't trust you anymore. As of now I don't want to see you ever again, and if I do I'm going to tell everyone what you did to me. Do you understand?"

"Olivia."

"Do. You. Understand. Me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now go."

I did mean what I said to him, but there is one person I'm going to tell what he did to. After Jake left the doctors came in and said I was free to go in less than an hour, that I just needed one more exam and then sign my discharge papers.

When I left my hospital room to go home I saw Hal and two other agents waiting for me. I knew Fitz would want some protection on me since what just happened last night.

"Ms. Pope, the president wants us to keep an eye on you until he knows who tried to hurt you."

"I kind of figured he would do that. I'll be ready to go in just a minute; I just have to sign my papers."

"Ok, we will be right here."

When we got back to my apartment Hal and the other agents looked in my apartment to make sure it was safe. When they were done they said they would be outside. Next thing I know my phone is ringing and it's Harrison.

"What?"

"I know you just got home from the hospital, but you need to get down here."

"Why what's wrong?"

"Its Huck, he and Quinn went to the storage locker, and when Quinn found him he was in a crate tied up with his head bleeding. WE got him back to the office last night, but he staying in the corner and won't come out."

"I'm on my way."

When I left my apartment Hal and the other agents followed me and took me to my office in one of their SUV's. I told them to stay outside in the hall of the office. When I got to Huck he was in the fetal position and rocking. He looked worse than when I got him from being in the pentagon. I knew something very bad happened.

"Oh my god Huck! What happened?"

He didn't answer me; he just kept staring into space.

"Huck you need to talk to me. Who did this to you?"

"It… it was Charlie. He hit me with a crowbar and then put me in the crate. But the worst is he told me something that nobody else knows. He used words to hurt me just like I did to him. Then he looked me in the crate. Quinn found me after awhile, and then when I got back here I came here and wouldn't leave."

"Huck look at me. People do horrible things and they think its ok but it's not. Everything is going to be fine, but right now I have a problem and I need your help. Come to my apartment in 20 minutes and ill explain when you get there."

"OK I'll be there. I won't let you down."

I left the office and Hal the agents and I went back to my apartment. I told Hal that when Huck got here to let him through. When Huck got here I told him what happened. I had him take all the cameras down and sweep my apartment. About half an hour after Huck left someone was knocking on my door. When I opened it Jake was standing in front of me. I turned around and grabbed my phone and started calling Fitz.

"Secure line please."

_**Cliff hanger! Hope you liked it. more chapters to come. Please review!**_

**_Until_**_** next chapter...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters**_

* * *

"Hello…. Olivia."

"Why is Jake at my door?"

"I know you had Huck remove the cameras and I want Jake to put them back up."

"How about no. He is not putting the cameras back up."

"Livvie, I just want to make sure you are ok, especially after what happened last night."

"You have Hal and two other agents watching me, I think I'm safe enough. Now, you are going to tell Jake that he doesn't need to put the cameras up and to go home."

"Can you give the phone to Jake?"

"Sir."

"You don't have to put the cameras back up and you don't have to watch her anymore."

"Yes Mr. President."

After Jake hung up he gave me the phone back.

"I didn't have a choice to come here."

"Ya well next time it will be the police on the phone. Now leave."

I shut the door in his face and started to pace in circles. I was so mad at Fitz that he thought Jake was going to continue to watch me. I bet he will regret he ever gave Jake that task once he hears what he did to me. I'm not going to talk to him about that right now. My phone started to buzz again, I didn't even look at who it was because I thought it was him again.

"What!"

"Did I call at a bad time Liv?"

"No cy, I'm sorry it's just…"

"Fitz."

"How did you know?"

"He told me to tell the press core that he was at Camp David for the day. Didn't he tell you that? Any ways I was wondering if I could come over tonight. Drink some wine, watch the news, and make some jiffy- pop."

"I would love that right now. Come over at 7."

"See you then Liv."

7 o'clock came around and Cy was at the door with two bottles of wine.

"I thought after what you've been through that you need a whole bottle. Also I see Fitz is putting his secret service to work. He seriously has them watching you?"

"Ya I kind of figured he would. He is really worried about my safety now, and I don't blame him. I'm scared."

"I found out who Fitz was cheating on me with, his name is…"

"Jake Ballard. Ya I know. He is the guy I was going out with. I ended it the second I knew Fitz knew him. I also told him if he ever came near me again I would go to the police and tell them what he did to me."

"What did he do to you?"

"He is the reason I was put in the hospital, and the reason that me and Fitz are talking again."

"Olivia what did he do to you?"

"I went over to his house with gettsy burger and things happened, but when I got up in the middle of the night I saw a picture of Fitz in the newspaper. I was trying to turn on the TV and when I turned it on the wall moved and two large TV's popped up. When they finally turned on, there were screens showing different rooms in my apartment. He was watching me. I dropped a glass and he came out and tried to talk to me. I tried to run but he caught me, so I started to fight him. Next thing I knew I was thrown across the room into a table, and then I woke up in the hospital."

I could see the shock on Cyrus's face. He couldn't even speak; I had to shake him to have him come back.

"Cy…. Say something."

"He did this to you, di… did you tell Fitz about this yet? Have him locked up."

"Well Fitz had him watching me to make sure nothing happened to me while we were not speaking. Also before I blacked out Jake said he was protecting me from a guy on the screen. Someone broke into my house while I was at Jake's. So for right now I'm not saying anything. Cyrus that also means you can't tell Fitz. Especially the fact that I was "dating" Jake. I will tell him at the right time, do you understand me?"

"I don't like this, but yes Liv."

"Thank you."

After that Cy and I watched the news for a while. Cy was right, I did need the whole bottle. I think there was only a sip left when I was done. At around 10 Cyrus left and went home. I stayed up thinking about the people in my life that would try to hurt me. I couldn't figure out why someone was in my apartment and how Jake knew at that exact moment that someone was in my apartment. Then it hit me, what if Jake set that up? Was he working for someone besides Fitz? I need to see that footage. I decided it was too late to go to Jakes and get the videos, so I just went to bed. I couldn't remember how many times the phone rang before it finally stopped. I knew it was him but I just couldn't talk to him right now.

The next morning I called him and told him I was coming over. I told Hal exactly where I wanted to go and he drove me to it. After a couple of knocks he finally opened the door.

"I need all you recordings from my apartment, and I mean all of them. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

I took him awhile to gather them up. When he finally came back with the bags I had Hal help me with them.

"I sorted them by week."

"Thank you. This is the last thing I needed to get from you. Goodbye."

When I got back to my apartment I looked for the recent tape from this week. I looked at all the rooms and numbers for the rooms. I think I re watched them all about 10 times, but something didn't match up. When Jake set the cameras back up I wrote down all the numbers. Then when I got to the part with the break in I wrote those numbers. I looked at all the numbers and realized at that moment the numbers went back to 6's. That's when Jake put the cameras back in. Also they both whore the same clothes. Then it hit me.

"Oh my god! Jake is against me and Fitz. Is Jake the mole, or helping the mole? Hal!"

"Yes ma'am"

"I need the President to come here now."

"I will go get him right away."

* * *

_**There you go guys. What will Fitz do when he finds out? Also will he get Liv to forgive him? **_

_**Until next chapter...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters **_

* * *

Waiting for Fitz to come over seemed like the longest 20 minutes of my life. I didn't know what was taking him. Maybe he was in a meeting; also Hal has to get him out of the white house so that could take some time. He just knocked on the door and then he came in.

"Liv I came as soon as I could…."

I was just sitting on the couch staring into space thinking about what I would say to him first. I didn't know if I should talk to him about Jake first or how Jake is possibly working for the mole. I don't know how I could tell him that because of how close they seem to be. I was just going to tell him everything, no more lies.

"Livvie are you OK What's going on?" He was now sitting next to me on the couch and looking at me. I finally decided to turn to him. I saw his blue eyes looking at me. He was really worried now, I could see it. Next thing I know I'm kissing him. It was just a simple kiss but then he deepened the kiss, his hand went to the back of my neck to deepen the kiss more. I finally broke away for air.

"I need to tell you a couple of things but you need to listen to it all. Also you cannot get mad."

"I won't get mad, what is it?"

"I'm going to start at the beginning. While Jake was watching me I met him at a coffee house, I didn't really talk to him. I had a case that week and I went to the pentagon looking for Captain Ballard, I didn't know it was him I only knew his first name. After that we went on a couple of dates but nothing major."

"Wait he was dating you! I asked him if you were dating someone after the Caldwell event and he said you weren't! That son of a bitch!"

"Fitz you said you wouldn't get mad."

"I know I'm sorry, continue."

"I was also giving him information to give to you, because I knew we were fighting and you didn't want to see me. The mole killed a girl named Wendy. She had a flash drive with information, the same information I gave Jake to give to you. The only thing I did not give Jake was that Osborne was the mole, which he is not. My team is working on who the mole is still. I also think that the person who broke into my apartment helps the mole."

"OK I understand."

"This morning I went to Jake's and got all the videos from when he was watching me. I went over this week's videos and I found something. When Jake put the cameras back up after Huck swept my apartment I wrote down these numbers that were on the screen. Then I watched when the robber broke into my apartment. I'm going to say this again, do not get mad, just not yet OK."

"OK."

"The night that the robber was in my apartment I was at Jake's. I got up in the middle of the night and was about to watch TV. Next thing I know I'm watching my apartment; I was in shock and dropped a glass. Jake came out and tried to talk to me but I started to run. He grabbed me and I started fighting him, next thing I know I was thrown across the room into a table. I blacked out after that."

I could see Fitz getting madder and madder. I had to hold his hands to calm him down. It only worked a little.

"I'm going to kill him."

"Fitz you are not going to kill Jake."

"And why not?"

"Because it's not the person you are. Also I have more to show you. Before I blacked out I asked Jake why he was watching me. He said to protect me from him, and then he showed me a person in my apartment with a gun. When I looked back at the footage of the robber I wrote those numbers down also. They both are in the 6's; they are way too close together. Then I watched it again, the robber and Jake have the same clothes on but the robber has a ski mask on. Just watch. And do you see the daylight in my apartment, it's from the same day Fitz. I think Jake is against us and is working with the mole."

"I see your reasoning's but maybe he recorded that just in case you came over. Or he could be working for the mole and if he is we need to have him looked up and questioned right away."

"No we can't do that, I was thinking that we go back to the white and you call Jake and ask him questions to try to get him to confess. We will have agents and FBI outside the oval just in case we do need to have him locked up. OK."

"OK that sounds good."

We got up from the couch and were about to leave when Fitz stopped in front of me.

"One minute?"

"Ya, one minute."

I chuckled at him before he took me over to the couch. We sat on the couch holding each other just like we did over a year ago. I still remembered that moment. When our minute was up he released me. Before we headed to the door he dipped his head down and started kissing my neck. He trailed kisses up my neck until he found my lips. This kiss was sweat and full of emotion. I didn't want it to end. I know that Fitz is sorry and I think I just finally forgave him in that moment. When we broke away he had his forehead pressed up against mine.

"Livvie, I am so sorry for hurting you and having you put in danger like that. Jake isn't the man I thought he was and I am so sorry. I love you. Can you please forgive me because I can't live without you…."

I cut him off by kissing him again. "I forgive you Fitz, and yes."

"What do you mean yes?"

"In the hospital you asked me if I still loved you, and I do. I love you."

Next thing I knew Fitz picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down he had the biggest smile on his face.

"I know last time I asked you this, things went bad, but Olivia, will you wait for me. I'm going to ask Mellie for a divorce again; I just wanted to make sure you were behind me 100%."

"You can't do that right now. You have to tell the American people if you are going to run again in less than 6 weeks."

"Yes I can, and I will. I'm going to run for president, and i'm going to win. Do you know how I know that?"

"No, how are you going to win Fitz?"

"Because I have the most amazing campaign fixer by my side."

"Oh Ya, and who is she? She better not try to move in on my boyfriend."

"I'm your boyfriend again?"

"You've always been my boyfriend, even when we were in fights together."

We both just stared at each other. I knew that he needed my help if he was going to pull this off. I also knew that hurricane Mellie was going to come full force. I was reading now to take her on. First though we needed to control the mole situation.

"We need to get to the white house now. Call Jake and tell him to come in 30 minutes. Do not let him know I will be there."

"OK."

Fitz kissed me again before we headed out the door. As soon as we were in the car Fitz called Jake. Jake agreed to meet in the Oval office. After he hung up we just sat there holding hands because we knew what was about to happen. We had two problems we had to solve in 5 weeks, the mole and Mellie. We arrived at the white house; we took a deep breath and got out of the SUV. We got to the oval and waited for Jake to get here. We just sat on the couch, I was in his arms and that's all that mattered. 20 minutes passed and we heard a knock on the door. We both stood up and Fitz went to the front of his desk while I stood behind the one couch. When Jake came in he shook hands with Fitz. He went to go sit on the couch and when he turned around he saw me standing there. I gave him a you should be scared face and then sat on the couch and looked like he was going to be sick.

* * *

_**This was kind of a Olitz chapter for you guys. I'm typing my next chapter now so it should be updated again tonight :) **_

_**Until the next chapter...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters**_

* * *

"Hello Jake. Olivia and I want to talk to you."

"What about sir?"

"Why you pretended to break into Olivia's apartment. Also why did you give me the wrong mole? I know Osborne wasn't the mole. Are you trying to protect the mole? Do you work for the mole or are you the mole? I want to hear everything, now."

"I am working for the mole and I did break into Olivia's apartment to film someone breaking in. You should also know that once I started to know Olivia more I was watching what the mole was doing. I was making sure nothing seriously bad happened. I'm just the moles assistant, the guy that has to do things. I don't even know who the mole is; he hasn't shown his face yet. I do meet with a man but I don't know what his name is. He's above me in this thing. He might know who the mole is. I am really on your side. I just want to make sure they don't do anything horrible again. I am so sorry."

Jake then turned to me. "I should also let you know that he knows you know that Osborne wasn't the mole."

"What how does he know that!"

"I told him you did."

"Why would you do that? You just put Liv's life in danger possibly."

"I wanted to know what he would want me to do if I told him. He told me to take care of it, but I can't do that because that means something bad will happen to her. I could never do that."

"When is the next time you meet with this guy?"

"Tomorrow night in the park across the street. Why?"

"Well this is your opportunity to prove to me and the American people that you are with us and not against us. We are going to have FBI and police there and when you give them the signal they will take him into custody. From there we will question him and try to get him to talk. After that we will decide where he will go."

"I will do it. Does that mean I'm in custody until tomorrow?"

"No but I am having three agents following you until further notice. They are not to leave your side. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir. Is that all?"

"Yes, there are agents outside waiting for you."

After Jake left I let a deep breath out and sat down on the couch. Fitz came over and sat next to me.

"Liv everything is going to be fine. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know i'm just scared."

"Well if this goes smoothly the only person you will have to worry about is Mellie."

"Oh my god I totally forgot about that. Do you think we should tell Cyrus first?"

"I think it's better if we do. Can you go get Cy and bring him back; I just have to grab the divorce papers out of my private study. I will you in a couple minutes."

I gave a kiss to Fitz before I left the office. I started my way to Cy's office.

* * *

"Hey Cyrus, Fitz wants to talk to you about something."

"OK, do you know what it's about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Are you two talking again?"

"Yes but we are doing more than talking."

"OK I don't need the details, shall we?"

* * *

When we got back to the oval Fitz was sitting at his desk. I could see the papers on the desk. I didn't know if Cy saw them yet.

"Cyrus have a seat."

Cyrus sat down on one of the couches. I sat on the one across from it. Fitz grabbed the papers and came around his desk, he took a seat right next to me. Cyrus stared at us for about a minute and then you could see he figured it out.

"Are those what I think they are sir?"

"Well it isn't my resignation letter if that is what you're asking."

"I wasn't implying that sir."

"Well Cy, Liv is behind me in this. I know you think it is impossible but it is possible, especially with Liv's help. I am going to divorce Mellie and stay president. I am also going to run for second term with Liv by my side. I hope you are with us on this."

"Well I know you're going to do it anyways so I will help you. Quite frankly during this past year Mellie has just been getting worse and worse. I swear, if the American people knew how she was…"

"We know Cy, and thank you. Can you start working on this right away? O and Cy, I want you to hand deliver these to Mellie right away."

"Yes sir."

Cyrus took the papers from Fitz. He smiled at both of us and turned to leave. Before he left he turned to us and said "good luck with what's going to happen after I give these to her." Then he left.

Fitz and I knew what was about to happen and we were ready for it.

"Should I be here when she comes down?"

"Yes because she needs to know that we are in this together and that this is serious. We need to show her that we mean business. It's going to be fine. I won't let her come near you."

"OK. How long do you think it will take for her to get down here?"

"I don't kno…."

Fitz didn't finish his sentence because my question just got answered. Mellie stormed into the room and slammed the door behind her.

"Why did Cyrus just give me divorce papers?!"

"Because I want a divorce, and I also want half custody of the kids."

"You spend one night in a hospital with your whore and now you are back together. I will not allow this, this is not going to happen! Do you understand me!"

"Don't you dare call Olivia a whore ever! And yes Mellie this is happening so get your head around it. We will be divorced by the time I announce that I am running for a second term. I will also win because I will have Olivia working on my campaign. Now, do you understand me?"

"Olivia can you leave the room for a minute?"

"No Liv is staying here."

"No its fine, I will be in Cyrus's office if you need me."

I got up front the couch and headed for the door. As soon as I shut it I could hear Mellie talking this time. Mellie was walking back and forth until she finally stopped in front of Fitz.

"You really love her don't you?"

"Mel."

"No I'm just asking. You would really jeopardize your presidency for her."

"Yes, I would because I love her. I would do anything for her."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I'll sign the damn papers. I will also let you see your kids."

"Are you serious? You are just going to sign them."

"Well I know if I fight you on this I won' win. So I'm just going to walk away from the battle."

"Thank you Mel. We will need to do an interview about this. We just need to tell them that we have grown apart and that with everything this past year we just decided to do it now. That we want people to respect our decision."

"I think that is the best plan. I'm going to go back to the ranch in California for now until I find a house. I'm going to start packing this week so get Cy to schedule the interview for one day this week."

Mellie left the oval right after and headed for the residence.

* * *

"Hey Cy I'm back. Mellie asked me to leave. I only left because I wanted to talk to you about this. Do you think Mellie is really going to agree to this?"

"Probably not, it's Mellie for Christ sakes."

"Ya I thought the same. Mellie came in screaming, she called me a whore. Fitz got really mad about that. Mellie stopped screaming after he started yelling. I have a head ache just thinking about it."

"That bad huh?"

"Ya, I'm going to go back now. I just needed to talk to you. Goodbye Cy."

"Goodbye Liv."

* * *

I started heading back to the oval. I stopped outside and asked Lauren if the first lady was still inside. She told me that she just left and that I could go in. When I opened the door to the oval I saw Fitz in his chair. He looked up to see who came in. when he saw me he had the biggest smile on his face. He started strutting towards me. When he got to me he lifted me off the ground and gave me a big kiss. He carried me to the other side of his desk and sat me on top of it then he sat in his chair.

"Why are you so happy?"

"She said she would sign the papers and give half custody of the kids. She also agreed to an interview and she told me that she would be packed and out of the house by the end of the week. She said she would stay at the ranch until she found a house."

I couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. All I could do is keep staring at him. He could see I was shocked. He stood up and walked in between my legs.

"Liv." He started laughing a little. "Liv, are you ok?"

"Ya, im, im just shocked that she gave in that easily."

"Well since we are announcing of divorce this week which means four weeks until I announce that I am running again but with my girlfriend Olivia Pope by my side."

"Are you serious? You just said that I would be your campaign fixer."

"You will be both. What do you say Liv, we have been waiting for over 4 years to be together and I am tired of waiting."

"Yes, I will do it."

Fitz kissed me again and picked me up and took me into his private study. He laid me down on the couch and started to unbutton my shirt. I also started to unbutton his shirt. When I finally got that off I started undoing Fitz's belt. He got off the couch and took of his pants and boxers. When he came back he finally took of the rest of my clothes. I kissed him again; when we finally broke away I whispered in his ear "make love to me Fitz."

* * *

When I woke up I was in Fitz's arms on the couch in his study. I don't know how long we've been like this but I missed this. It felt right. When I started to move Fitz held me tighter.

"Where are you going?"

"To check my phone. Oh my god Fitz, we have been in here for 4 hours. Where does everyone think you are?"

"Tom knows we are in here. I told him not to get me unless it was an emergency. It's fine Liv."

"Well I need to get home. Also Harrison has called me three times and so has Abby. I need to see what they want."

I started to get dressed. Fitz came up behind me and pulled me into him. He started kissing my neck from behind.

"Fitz, I really have to go, and you need to set up everything with Cyrus. We have jobs that need to get done. I will see you tomorrow. You can call me later around 11, OK."

"Fine and I will make the interview for Thursday but in the morning because there is this show on ABC at 10 that you need to watch, and you will watch it with me."

"Is that a date?"

"Maybe, if you want it to be."

"I'll be there."

I finished getting dressed, fixed my hair, and left the study. I left the oval through the other door so Lauren wouldn't see me. When I left the white house I got in my car and called Harrison. He didn't need anything; they were all wondering why I wasn't at work for 3 whole days. I told him I would be in tomorrow morning but had to leave by 4. I finally got home, when I came to my door there was still one of the agent there. I just was glad there wasn't three anymore. For the rest of that night I ate dinner and watched the news for anything new that I missed over the past couple of days. I was surprised that there wasn't. I was also surprised that we didn't have any clients this week. I decided to turn in early. I went to bed at around 9. A few hours later I was woken by my phone. I forgot about that. I finally answered the phone in a sleepy daze.

"Hi."

* * *

**_This chapter was a little longer than the rest because i wont be able to write one tomorrow, i have a benefit all day but i will update on Monday so stay tuned! Also i do not know how to write love scenes so you will get little tid bits. Enjoy :)_**

**_Until the next chapter... _**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I forgot to ask but did you guys like what i did last chapter implying that Fitz watches Scandal. Also this chapter is short. i will have another up tomorrow, its about 1:30 so i didn't really have time to write more.**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters.**_

* * *

The next day I got to the office a little later than I wanted. I pulled everyone into the conference room. I told them what was going to happen this week and to not worry. I also told them about my relationship with the president. The only people that didn't give me a shocked look and a gasp were Huck and Harrison. I was glad they didn't. I told them that I was going to be on the Grant campaign again as the fixer and as his first lady, well technically. I then asked Harrison if while I was gone if he could take over OPA for now, he said yes.

Four o'clock could not come any faster. I decided to leave a half hour early. Just as I got out of the office I called Fitz and told him I was coming right now. He told me that he would tell Lauren to let you in.

* * *

I walked into the oval and he wasn't there. I figured he just went to get something so I just sat on the couch and waited. When he finally came he had Teddy and all of his things.

"Hey Liv, It's that time of day that I get to see Teddy. You don't mind right?"

"No I don't, actually I think this is the first time I have ever met him. He is so cute; he has your eyes Fitz."

"Really, I haven't really noticed that."

"Ya, well I just got down at the office early and I wanted to see you. Also my team knows about us and the divorce that's going to happen. Oh and I also have Harrison in charge of OPA until further notice. Everything except for the interview is handled."

"I have that handled; I had Cy make it for Thursday morning with Kimberly Mitchell. Do you want to play with me and Teddy or are you going to stay on the couch?"

"Well I am going to be spending more time with him, so why not."

Fitz and I spent time with Teddy until his nap time. Fitz took him up to the residence while I sat back on the couch. When he came back into the oval I looked over at him. He came over and gave me a kiss before sitting next to me.

"Jake said he is meeting with him in about 45 min. After we get him and take him in for questioning, I am going to have secret service escort Jake back to his house and to stay with him until we know more. I still don't trust him fully, especially after what he did to you."

"That sounds like a good plan. Did you come up with that by yourself?"

"Why yes I did. Do you like it?"

"Why yes I do Mr. President."

"I love it when you call me Mr. President."

"Why do you think I said it?"

We both started laughing about it. He kissed me and then brought me to the side of his desk. He sat me in the chair next to his desk and then he sat in his chair and went to work. I just went through my phone because there wasn't really anything to do. We still had a half hour before we had to go to the conference room to watch the meet up. There would be a camera hidden in a light near them so that we would make sure everything went well. Cyrus texted me if I wanted to meet him for scampi, I told him I would be down in 5. I put my phone in my purse and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"We have a half hour left, I'm going to go get food with Cy, do you want me to bring you back something?"

"Are you and your work husband getting scampi again?"

I laughed when he said work husband because it was true, I just didn't know he knew that. "Yes."

"Can you bring me back a plate?"

"Yes I can real boyfriend."

Just before I walked out the door Fitz yelled "Thank you."

* * *

I finished up lunch with Cy and headed back up to the oval. I walked into the oval with a container full of shrimp scampi and I could see he was hungry.

"Thank god, I am starving."

"I can tell. It's really good today; did you get a new chef?"

"No, not that I know of, you were right it is good today."

"See." I leaned down and kissed him in between eating. I sat back down in the chair next to his desk until we were called down to the meeting.

* * *

**_Again so for the short chapter. it is late here and i was working at a benefit all day. i will have at least one chapter up by 1pm._**

**_Until the next chapter..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Sorry this is late you guys but i got it up :)**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters.**_

* * *

When we go to the meeting Jake was sitting on the park bench like he said. About 5 minutes later the man Jake talked about showed up. After a couple of minutes of them talking we told the FBI that they could take him in now. Our plan worked perfectly between Fitz and I. We had the secret service bring Jake back to the oval to talk to him again.

Fitz and I left the room and headed to the oval. When we got there Jake was just getting there. When we were all in we told Jake what was going to happen. He didn't seem thrilled to be followed by the secret service again but he knew it was for the best. Jake left right after. I looked over at Fitz and he looked relieved that part one worked. I went over and gave him a huge hug. I knew he needed one right about now.

After we broke apart he took my hand and took me up to the residence. He made sure nobody saw me. We went to the part of the residence that Mellie wasn't in. When we got there Fitz had Tom go get us pizza and wine for dinner. He said that I actually needed to eat something besides popcorn for dinner. I laughed because I knew just eating popcorn wasn't a very healthy diet.

Once Tom came back with the food we watched TV and snuggled on the couch for the rest of the night. I started falling asleep around 10. Fitz turned off the TV; he got up and picked me up. He carried me to bed. When we got there he gave me one of his Navy sweatshirts to wear to bed. All he wore to bed was his boxers; he did that a lot on the campaign when we had a free night. I got into bed and climbed under the sheets right next to Fitz. He pulled me into him more and put his arm around my waist. He kissed me goodnight and we went to bed.

I woke up before Fitz the next morning. I climbed out of bed without waking him and went to look at my phone. When I was done with that I looked over to see if he was awake, he wasn't. I grabbed the extra clothes I brought from my bag and laid them on the bed. I figured Fitz would have me stay the night. I got undressed and grabbed a towel to get a shower. A couple minutes into my shower I heard the bathroom door open. He came into the shower and wrapped his arm around me.

"You left bed."

"Ya so I could get a shower. You were still asleep so I didn't think it would bother you."

"And miss a shower with you, I can sleep later."

"Whatever you say."

When we got out of the shower we both started to get dressed.

"Mellie and I are going to tell the kids today about the divorce. I won't tell them about you right away but I'm going to fit it in."

"Wait they are here, now."

"No, they are getting here around noon. It's going to be fine Liv. They loved you when we were on the campaign and they are going to love you now."

"OK, I'm just nervous I guess. What time is the interview tomorrow?"

"Eleven, why?"

"So that I'm not here during it. I'm going to be at home until it is over. I will come over after Mellie is packed and gone. I don't want to be here when she leaves."

"Ok, but when you come back we will need to talk to Karen and Gerry about us."

"OK, I have to get out of here before someone sees me though."

I gave him one last kiss then left the residence.

* * *

"Finally!" Karen and Gerry said at the same time.

"What do you mean finally?"

"You two hate each other; I'm just surprised you guys waited this long just to end it. So does this mean you aren't running for re election?"

"No, I am running again. Why do you ask?"

"Well with mom not being here, are you going to run with Liv by your side?"

Mellie and I both looked at each other shocked. "How do you guys know about me and Liv?"

"Oh come on dad. Karen and I saw the way you and Liv looked at each other on the campaign and then she took a job that works closely with you. How could you not see it?"

"Well nobody else noticed. Your mom didn't know until we were in the white house and neither did Cyrus. "

"Well Karen and I both love Liv, you guys look good together. No offence mom."

"It's OK Gerry."

* * *

========================================The next day=============================================

I woke up really late the next day. I knew I didn't have anything to do in the morning. Around 12 I got a call from Fitz saying that Mellie was just heading out. He said that the interview would air tomorrow and to come over so we can talk to Karen and Gerry. He told me that he had a surprise for me but wouldn't tell me.

When I got to the white house I walked to the oval and went in. When I opened the door Karen and Gerry were sitting on the couch. They saw me and ran up to hug me. They went and sat back down on the couch and Fitz came over and gave me a hug. He took me over to the couch across from the kids.

"The kids already know about us Liv."

"Why did you tell them before I got here?"

"I didn't."

"Gerry and I knew way before now; we actually knew during the campaign but didn't say anything."

"I am sorry you found out that way."

"It's OK, we were waiting to see how long until dad left mom. I know she is our mom but you are better for dad then mom was. Also you actually hang out with us more and listen to us. I'm glad you are with my dad, so is Gerry."

Karen got up and gave me a hug, Gerry followed her. They said goodbye and then left the oval. I just looked at Fitz shocked at what came out of their mouths and how cool they were about this. He pulled me closer and we just sat there for a while.

"I told you they would love you."

* * *

**_Again so its late :/ but there will be a new update tomorrow!_**

**_Until next chapter..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok these last couple of chapter have been what i want to happen but we all know shonda is not going to take the easy road. So its been mostly just a story :) Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Scandal or any of the characters.**_

* * *

_**3 Weeks Later**_

After the interview and telling the kids a couple weeks ago Fitz and I have been spending a lot more time together. I spent mostly every other night in the residence with him and Teddy, we also did a little more than sleep at night. That time I spent with them seemed like the most normal part of my life. I've never felt normal in my life until I got to college and also after I met Fitz. My family was so messed up that I left the minute I turned 18 and I never looked back. My mother died when I was just three and my father abandoned me when I was ten. I was forced to live with my uncle who had psychological problems. I had to be careful of everything I did around him so that he wouldn't freak out on me. The day I left I kept my first name the same but I changed my last name to my mother's maiden name so he couldn't find me. Now, today I am Olivia Pope. The only time I will change my name again is when Fitz and I get married, I will be Olivia Grant then. That will be the happiest day of my life.

A couple of days ago Fitz and I went on TV and said that we started dating. We told the American people that Fitz was going to run for re election and that I was going to be at his side. I also told them that i'm going to be the campaign fixer again and that I would serve both rolls at the same time. I think they could see the love in our eyes when we looked at each other because Fitz approval rating was never higher. Cyrus thought it would go down to 0. Since we were going to be campaigning for most of the year, Fitz suggested that I move into the residence. I packed everything in boxes and Fitz had his secret service help carry everything. I told him that that was not necessary and thanked them when they were done. I turned in my key and headed for the white house.

* * *

When I moved in Fitz and I shared a bedroom, bathroom, and master closet. The maids took my things and unpacked them. I didn't know where half my things were.

"Hey Fitz, where are all my suits? In the front (part of the closet we saw in 2x08) there are dresses, heels, and most of your shoes and suits."

"Did you check the other side of the closet?"

"Other side?"

"Liv, there are three parts to the closet. Come, I shall show you myself."

When we got to the closet there was the main part in the front with brand new dresses for me to wear and my heels. There were also most of Fitz's shoes and shirts there too. He led me into the back where there were rooms on the left and the right. On the right there was a vanity and drawers filled with make-up. There were also drawers of jewelry and a very tall self mirror. Fitz then took me to the left side which had his dress pants and sleepwear in it. There were also the rest of my clothes in here.

"I didn't see these rooms back here."

"Ya I didn't at first either. See, here are your suits. I told you they would be in here. Also on the campaign your wardrobe will probably be filled with dresses instead of suits because you will be the first lady to be."

"Wait, what do you mean to be?"

"I just got the confirmation yesterday that I'm a free man Livvie."

The next thing I knew Fitz was getting down on one knee. All I could do is gasp and put my hands over my mouth. Then he pulled out the ring. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"This ring has been in my family for years and I want you to have it now. I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wait for you, I watch for you, and I belong to you. Olivia Pope will you marry me?"

I was such in shock that all I could do was shake my head yes. Fitz took my hand and slid the ring on my finger. He then stood up and picked me up and spun me around. When he finally put me down he kissed me. We finally walked back to the residence and I called Cyrus and asked him to come to the living area. He told me he would be right up.

"Hey did you two need something?"

"Cy, Fitz and I have some exciting news." I looked next to me at Fitz.

"Well what is it?"

"We are engaged!" I held up my hand to show Cyrus.

"I'm so happy for you two. Look at you guys, my good friend and my best student I ever had."

"We also are all going to be working on my campaign again together."

Cyrus pulled us into a hug and then said "The band is back together!"

"There is also something else I need to tell you both." We all came out of the hug.

"Livvie, what is it?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious, we are going to have a baby?"

"Yes."

"Congrats again you two."

Fitz came over and gave me a hug; he then turned to Cyrus, "Thank you Cy."

* * *

Later that week we announced our engagement and also that we were going to be having a baby. Karen and Gerry were beyond thrilled to be having another little brother or sister. Teddy was too young to really understand but we told him anyways. I hung out with Teddy more and more each day. Eventually he started calling me mom because I was with him more than Mellie. He still called Mellie mom as well, that's the only reason it didn't bother me.

Fitz told me that the guy that was talking to Jake knows who the mole is and he said he would tell us but he won't do it until he saw me. He said that he wants to talk to me. I decided that I would see what he wanted because I didn't really get a good view of him and I wanted to see who this man was. Fitz and I went down to the pentagon the next day to see what he wanted to talk to me about.

When we got there Fitz and I entered a room with a glass separating us. We could see him and he could see us. When I walked in and saw his face I couldn't move. I froze there because the person I saw before me was the last person on earth I wanted to see in my life ever again. Fitz noticed my expression. After a while he gave me an evil smirk. Anger was now plastered on my face. Then he finally started to talk.

"There she is. It's been way to long Olivia. How is my niece doing?"

End Of Season 2

* * *

This was the last chapter :( Also the things i wrote are things i kinda want to happen but we all know shonda has better things up her sleeves :)

I want to start another story because of how much you guys loved this story so in the review put a storyline you want me to do. Maybe yours will be my next story :)

Until my new story...


	9. Note to My fellow Gladiators

Hey guys! I love reading your responses. Unfortunately this story did end, but I want to write a new story about Fitz and Olivia but have no idea what to do for it! I need help from all of you, if you have something that you want to see besides the sequel to this (sorry) pleaseee send me it in a review or a message. I love hearing what you guys have to say and I hope to write soon. Also whoever's idea I pick I will give you a shout out before the story starts. : )


End file.
